


you were never lost

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Finn watches as Poe's X-Wing crashes, and it feels like Jakku all over again.





	you were never lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [River_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Song/gifts).

Blooms of black smoke curled out of Black One like the mark of death. Finn’s stomach plummeted at the sight. He could see the X-Wing falling from the skies from where the TIE-fighter shot it down — except no TIE-fighter had shot it down. It was just a bad ride through the atmosphere. “Rey!” he shouted into the comm. “Can you land us near Poe? Can you do that?” 

“On it!” she yelled back at him, just as frantic. 

By the time they got to it, the ship had long crashed into a river, the nose submerged and the fire put out. At the sight of them on the shoreline, BB-8’s dome head whirled around, beeps a petrified shriek. 

“We’re coming for you!” Rey called out to him. She turned to Finn, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You better rescue Poe. I’ll take care of BB-8.” 

She didn’t need to lay out the plan — Finn had already started ripping off his jacket and tearing off his boots, wadding into the river and thrusting his arms out for a swim once he couldn’t walk anymore. Smoke still billowed out of the ship, Poe’s helmet visible through the window, resting against the glass. Some of the window had broken off, but it was nowhere near the control panel and Poe was knocked unconscious. Finn had to swim back to the riverbank to find a long enough stick to push through the jagged holes and stab at the button to release the viewport. 

It took forever to find a good handle on the stick, tremors shaking his hands and his aim left unsteady. He could barely keep his concentration on the task and away from the bloody streaks across Poe’s forehead, stains of it on his cheeks from the cut. But soon the viewport popped open, and Finn quickly released the stick so to not be sent flying off with it. 

He heaved himself into the X-Wing, the ship sinking a little at his added bulk. He held Poe’s cheek in his hand and lightly rubbed him with his thumb. 

“Poe?” he said, with prickling anticipation. For an eternity, he merely watched as Poe’s strong features laid in a gentle slumber. Finn slipped a hand under his air support system, feeling a strong headbeat. He caressed Poe’s face again. “Poe!” he called out. “Poe!” But he didn’t wake up. 

There was no other choice but to carefully extricate him unconscious from the X-Wing and tow him back to the shoreline, swimming on his back and Poe laid on top of him. His greasy, sweaty hair got soaked all the way through as they swam, his suit a heavy burden and raising Finn’s heartrate. By the time they made it to shore, Finn panted heavily and had no choice but to pass care of Poe onto Rey. He sat beside Poe, dirt darkening his navy blue pants, and watched as Rey completed a check up on him: looking for a pulse, examining his breath, other manuveurs Finn remembered from his training but never had to administer. 

Then, abruptly, Poe sputtered with deep coughs, heaving up and braced over his knees as he coughed. He noticed Rey and touched her wrist. “Finn?” he said — desperately. “Where is he?” 

She pointed behind him. “He’s safe.” 

Poe whipped around. Slack jawed, he stared at Finn with numb shock. Clearing his throat to stanch the coughing, Poe struggled to a stand but could manage only a few steps before he collapsed on his knees in front of Finn. “Buddy. I thought — for a second, I thought we were on Jakku. I thought I lost you again.” 

Something siezed in Finn’s chest — the worry, that concern; he hadn’t realized it, but he thought he’d been alone in feeling it. In the past, as a trooper, he always had been. Finn pulled Poe closer to him, and Poe fell over his lap. Emboldened, Finn cradled Poe’s face in his hand and directed him to gaze only at him. 

“We’re never losing each other again,” he said, and hoped it was true. 

Smiling, Poe pulled Finn into an embrace, and they clung onto each other. 


End file.
